<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing else by tiffanytheweirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328513">Nothing else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo'>tiffanytheweirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academic Stress, Domestic Fluff, Ellick being good parents, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Married Ellick, Soft Ellick, Soft Ellie Biship, Soft Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fictober 2020<br/>Day 16: "I never wanted anything else"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey buddy” Nick said softly with a hint of confusion in his tone as he approached his son, “whatcha doing in the dark this late?”</p><p>Papa?” The poor kid jumped in his seat upon Nick’s voice and looked around to face him.</p><p>“Yeah, you okay Cody?” Nick was starting to get worry, Cody was never a jumpy kid.</p><p>“Y-yeah” The 13-year-old shifted his eyes, “why are you up papa?”</p><p>“I woke up thirsty” Nick went on to fetch a glass of water in their open kitchen, keeping an eye on his boy. He looked... small and defeated, which was unusual given he had inherited Nick’s confidence.</p><p>“So what are you up to this late hm?” Nick asked again walking back to the dining table, and sat down beside Cody.</p><p>In front of them on the table, a bunch of mathematics notes and worksheets were spread out, along with draft papers and textbooks.</p><p>“So someone is having a late night study session huh?” Nick asked causally, seeing that the boy was clearly stressed.</p><p>“I’m sorry papa, I didn’t mean to stay up this much past bed time, but I really can’t get these topics straight and there’s a test coming up. I don’t wanna be a let down! Papa you and mama both are so smart and—”</p><p>“Whoa easy there mijo” Nick placed a gentle hand onto Cody’s shoulder and cut him off, “take a deep breath first will ya?”</p><p>Cody did as his papa told, and exhaled with his eyes dropping.</p><p>“Now listen to me mijo” Nick tilted Cody’s chin up slightly so he could look into those eyes that reminded him of Ellie so much, “I appreciate you effort bud, trying to figure things out yourself and wanting to do best in your test, and I’m sure your mama does too. But Cody, your health and happiness are more important. I don’t care about grades okay? Well of course don’t fail too much”</p><p>Nick trailed off and earned a chuckle from Cody.</p><p>Right when Nick was about to continue, Ellie appeared behind them and took over Nick's mini speech.</p><p>“And we only want our baby boy happy and healthy,<em> I never wanted anything else</em>, we never wanted anything else” Ellie walked up to her husband and son, dropping a kiss onto the top of Cody’s head when she’s close enough.</p><p>“Now let’s get you tucked into bed, and I can help you with them tomorrow while your papa makes us pancakes?” She suggested while tugging Cody up from his chair, pulling him into a side hug as she started to walk them upstairs, Nick following close after turning off the lights.</p><p>He looked at the back of his wife and son, and smiled softly. He never wanted anything else too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>